Montecito Of Love
by Estrellia
Summary: Bella is a casino animator of the Montecito. To her hotel comes the most wanted bachelor in the world. How will the story go after they meet? Will there be anything between them? Will there be love? I suck at this summary! I think there weill be lemons...
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning sunshine" cheered Alice when she walked into my room.

I love her to death but she's too cheery sometime. But she can't help I tough. That's her natural self. She has spiky black hair with light green eyes. She reminded me of a pixie. Her face is absolutely beautiful. She's about 5'5. But there is one thing that I don't like about her is that she loves shopping and everything to do with fashion. Alice wants to dress somebody all the time. And who better for the job than me. She acts like I'm her oversized Barbie and I hate it. You ask why I let her do that to me? Well see how you deny her when she throws you those big puppy dog eyes at you and you just can't deny her anything. What Alice wants Alice gets.

So my name is Isabella /Bella/ Swan. I'm 21 years old. I have boring brown eyes with kind of a crazy natural color hair. It was kind of silver almost white. I guess there's something out of the ordinary after all. I have a nice enough body. It's no supermodel like or anything but… what can I say neither am I. I work in a hotel as an animator. I'm living with Alice since college. She's my best friend since high school.

"Good morning" I grumbled sitting up.

"Come on you have to get up and go shower while I think of what you should wear." said as she started scanning my wardrobe. "Oh and we're going clubbing tonight so don't give me any faces you'll come with me and Rose I don't give a shit." She said and I groaned. There's no denying her anything so why bother.

"Fine" I said with a door slam. I started my shower washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and my vanilla shower gel. When I thought I was ready I got myself wrapped in a towel one for my hair and one for my body and got out. I looked to the bed and saw that Alice already picked up something for me to wear. On the bed were lying a black top kind of like a corset but not exactly like it. Black skinny jeans and a black jacket. And also high heel boots.I liked the outfit but it wasn't a shocker. Alice always knew what I should wear. We didn't have a problem there only when she wants to go shopping.

I got dressed and everything fit perfectly. I got to the bathroom where I knew that Alice was waiting for me to do my hair and make up. We were at this routine for 8 months and I got no complaining. In 10 minutes I was ready. I looked at the mirror and I couldn't believe that in the reflection it was me. My make up was dark and I liked it. I brought my eyes and it made the pop. I had some lip gloss kind of a between red and pink. And my hair was straightened and it fell down my back almost to my waist.

'Well?' she asked.

'I love it.' I said 'it's amazing Alice thank you once again.

'You're welcome' she said as we gave each other a hug.

'I love you" I said. 'I love you too' she said.

'Okay. I have to go we have this big client coming today and I have to settle him in.'

'Okay. Good luck.' She said and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her my 'thanks' and got out. I went to my car. It was a sliver Volvo that I love. I got in and speed of to the Montecito hotel. When I got there Gorge greeted me.

'Good morning miss Bella' he said with a smile on his face. Gorge was about 38 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. He was always very polite to me.

'Good morning Gorge.' I said returning his smile. 'How are you today? How is Margaret?'

"Good, good thank you for asking.' He said as he gestured for me to come in.

The hotel was pretty big actually it was a casino and a hotel. But what do you expect from Las Vegas. It had yellow walls with brown figures on them.** (I didn't know how to describe it properly so there's a picture on my profile.) **Iimmediately when I got in my phone started ringing. It was my boss Jessica Stanley. That bitch. I hate her and she hates me but I was one of the best in Las Vegas and she couldn't afford to lose me. She knew if she fired me I would momentarily find another job somewhere and get all her big clients. But she did tried to make my life miserable while I was here.

'Hello' I said through my teeth.

'Bella in my office . NOW! 'she screamed. See that's what I'm talking about she always yells at me. I shut my phone shut and cursed under my breath. I got to the elevator and luckily there was no one there making out or having sex. It happened often here. Even in the early mornings. Those people just don't care. I got to Jessica's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in' she yelled. Bitch could you talk normal for once.

'You wanted to see me' I said as calm as I could.

'Ah Bella. You know that a very special guest is coming here to stay with us.' she said with a little squeal. I tried my best not to laugh at her enthusiasm. But who was coming indeed…

Coming here was the most eligible bachelor Edward Cullen. The man that wakes all the women panties go wet. One of the richest man in the city and in the world. He has one of the famous companies in the world. He was rich and good looking there was nothing wrong with him… Did Jessica really thought that she could get a man like that. Pff.. Please I wouldn't do her if I was a guy.

'Yes I know. I'm going to make his stay as enjoyable as possible.' I said with a smile.

'I really hope you do. And please don't try to hit on him just don't embarrass yourself and me for that matter.' She said with a smirk.

_That fucking little good for nothing bitch…_

How dare she. I wasn't even planning on doing anything. I'm not a slut. Unlike some people in front of me. I know I'm no beauty and all that but how dare she insult me. Fucking whore.

'I wasn't even planning on.' I said as I clenched my jaw and through my teeth. I was beyond mad now.

'Oh good. I want you to welcome him and call me immediately when he gets here. He'll be here around 1 o'clock don't be late. I want you to be at the entrance at 12:45 and not a second later. Do I made myself clear.' I nodded and got out.

So at 12:43 I was at the entrance waiting for Mr. Cullen to arrive. I sent him a limo to get him from the air port. I passed the time talking to Alice on the phone and some talking to Gorge and that's when the limo arrived at the hotel. I suddenly started to get nervous. I never did get nervous before. Why now? I took the phone from my pocket and called Jessica. She said she would be here right away. The limo stopped and the driver got out to open the door.

When he stepped out my jaw hit the floor. Only a few steps away was a God like creature. I have never seen someone so beautiful in my whole life. He had messy bronze hair and amazing green eyes. They were like emeralds that stared at me. His face was a model like with a strong jaw line and lips that I just wanted to kiss. They looked so soft… His body was like a sculpture made by the most talented artist. He wasn't too muscular neither too thin. His body was just so perfect like the rest of him. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with jeans. He looked like an Adonis.

_Oh God… I'm so screwed. How can I be his animator now… Get a hold on yourself Bella. He's a client. No dating clients. Those are the rules._


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and went to greet him.

'Hello Mr. Cullen. Welcome to the Montecito I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm Isabella Swan your animator for your stay.' I said as I exchanged my hand for him to shake , but instead of shaking he took it and brought it to his lips to kiss. Suddenly electricity passed through all my body. Did he felt it too? When his lips came to my hand my legs turned into jelly I almost lost my balance.

'Oh I know I'll enjoy my stay Miss Swan.' He said with a smile and his hand still holding mine.

'Oh call me Bella , please.' I said returning his smile.

'Well Bella you call me Edward.' He said as he let go of my hand. I almost whined.

'Good afternoon Mr. Cullen.' Jessica came out the doors and greeted him with a seductive voice , or at least she was trying to sound sexy.

'Welcome to the Montecito. My name is Jessica Stanley the owner of the hotel.' I coughed lightly ,because her dad was actually the owner she just ran the place. That fucking bitch. 'Anything you want you just ask me or Isabella here.' She gestured towards me.

'It's nice to meet you miss Stanley.' He said with a velvety voice and he glanced at me. I stopped breathing.

'Let me show you your room Mr. C… Edward.' I said and gestured towards the entrance. He followed me and we got into the elevator. The whole elevator ride was intense. He kept looking at we with a smile playing on his lips that made my knees go week. I eyed him from the corner of my eyes and returned his smile.

'So Bella where are you from' he said breaking the silence.

'Um, I'm from Forks , Washington a small rainy town. But I came here when I finished college and got a this job. I'm here ever since.' I said and I started getting nervous again. Why was he asking about where I was from?

'What were you studying in college?' he asked with the smile still lightly on his face. I blushed. I have to control myself more. I can't stare at him like that. Sure he must be used to it but that doesn't mean that I have to be like the other girls.

'English literature. I wanted to be a writer.' Suddenly the 'ding' came into us and we were on his floor.

'Okay so this is your floor. Let me show you your room.' I said as we walked towards the double doors to the most beautiful room in the hotel.

'Here is your key card.' I said with a smile. 'Would you like anything else?'

He stared at me for a moment before asking.

'Why yes there s something that you could do for me.' He said in a calm voice. 'Would you co to dinner with me Bella'

_**What?!**_

The world's most eligible bachelor wanted dinner with me. There must be some mistake. There is no way that he asked you that.

'Excuse me?' I asked stupidly but I had to make sure he said that to me! Me!

'You and me. Dinner tonight. Just the two of us.' he said with a smile and confidently. Of course he'll be confident. He's a fucking God. I don't think I'll ever see someone so pretty in my whole life. And he asked me?! But I had to stay professional I couldn't have my job ruined over a fling. That bitch Jessica will just love to fire me she just waits for the opportunity to strike. And I'm not going to give her one. Actually there is no rule that you could not date clients but you can't date them at working ground. But no way. Little bitch just uses a opportunity to go to her daddy and tell her what I did.

'I'm sorry Edward but I can't. It would be unprofessional of me.' I said looking at the floor.

'If I'm correct you can date your clients. You just can't see them at work or something like that.' He said and came closer to me lifting my head with his delicate fingers. 'Please Bella. I will take you somewhere not in the hotel.'

'I don't know' I said looking into these pools of emeralds. They were amazing. I could never get tired of watching them.

'You should know Bella that I always get what I want and I want you.' He said with a stern voice. His eyes showed nothing than determination and honesty. 'If I have to I'll buy the whole hotel. Just so that I can have you.'

By his tone I was absolutely sure that he was far from joking. And he did have the money I was sure at that. Oh what the hell? It's one date we could go on one date together. God know I want to. Okay so It's settled. I'm going on a date with the most gorgeous and sexy man on the planet. I have to talk to Alice to buy me something to wear…

'Okay. But you don't have to buy the hotel. And you also have to promise me that we'll go somewhere far from here.' I said with a smile. Wow now I'm making rules of dating. What's next…

'Sure. Whatever you want. Does Paris far enough?' he asked me. I stared at him. I giggled.

'I meant far from the hotel not from the city. You could take me to a strip club if you'd like lets just not be in the neighborhood.' I said. Was he seriously thinking of taking me to Paris for a date.

'Oh ok but be sure I won't take you to a strip club.' His thumb stoked my face. 'So I'll pick you up tomorrow 'he said proud. I don't know what he sees in me… plain me. I just don't get him. He could have tons of models and he chooses a girl that gives him rules about dating.

'Where would you like to take you from?' I though for a moment before answer.

'Here's my address take me from there. I don't want to be around the hotel.' I answered giving him a card.

'Thanks. I'll pick you up at eight is that ok?"

'Yeah that's fine. So I'll see you there and also there is my phone number on the card. Phone me if you need anything.'

'Sure. Thanks Bella.' He said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I blushed. Such a gentleman.

With that I took off. I thought I should call Alice to go and pick up a dress for me for the dinner. She would be thrilled. I dilled her number.

'Hello best friend of mine.' I said and I was sure she could hear me smiling over the phone.

'Why are you so cheerful?' she asked and I could see the suspicion in her voice. I was never _this _happy. But today I have a good reason to.

'Well if you must know I was asked on a date and I need your help.'

'Bella that's awesome. It's about time you got back on the road. So who is he and with what do you need help?' she asked excited pretty much as myself.

'Well if you haven't heard of him his you can google him. His name is Edward Cullen.' I said somehow proud. I couldn't believe that this is happening to me. I heard a LOUD squeal on the other side of the line.

'You have got to be shitting me!' she shouted and a pulled off the phone so I can make sure I could still hear. That little pixie can be pretty loud. ' Edward Cullen as in Edward Cullen the most eligible bachelor . I'm so proud of you. I cannot believe it' there was a sight. 'So what do you need help with?'

'Actually I need help getting a dress. Can you help a girl out and go shopping for her because she has too much work and no time for anything.' And there's that squeal again.

'Oh my god of course! When is your date? What kind of dress do you want? Where is he taking you?' she started asking questions… Oh boy.

'My date is tomorrow and I don't know you pick but nothing too fancy or revealing. I don't want to look like some slut. Oh and I don't know where he's taking me.'

'Okay you have absolutely no problem. I'll get on it. Oh and we won't be going to a club tonight because Rose has met some guy and has a date tonight.' I was relieved that we weren't going. I needed some time off.

'Sure great. No problem.' And then my other phone rang. 'Alice I have to go. It's probably Jessica. Talk to you later. Bye.' I said as I hung up. I took my other phone off and it was indeed Jessica. Man that girl.

'Bella Swan.' I said answering.

'Bella I want you in my office right now…' so the yelling began.

At least I have a date with the most gorgeous man on the planet. I can't believe it. There's just no way , but might as well live the dream while I'm in it. God I hope I don't make a fool of myself.

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like ****it. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

The night went with talking to Alice about Edward and all that. She told me about Rosalie's date Emmett. She had told us about him how she had a crush on him the first time she saw him but never had the courage to talk to him. She told us that he was staring at her too but finally found the right moment to ask her out. I'm really happy for her. Rosalie was not the one on common crushes and I'm really she found a guy she wants to be and I hope that things work out for them.

Alice told me she found the perfect dress for tomorrow with the shoes. The dress was elegant and sexy nothing too much. It was black strapless with kind of a V neck line and went to my knees. I loved it. It was the perfect date dress. I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. The shoes were also black with a wooden sole. It's kind of a sandal like with high heels.

'Alice I'm going to head for bed I'm working tomorrow.' I said getting up.

'Okay Bells. Night. Love you.' She said kissing me on the cheek and taking the glasses we drank from to the sink.

'Love you too.' I said as I waved before closing my door. I took off my jeans and shirt and threw the somewhere in the closet. On one of the doors on a hanger was my dress for tomorrow night. I couldn't help it so I sight. I spun around grinning like I was some teenage girl going on her first date. But I didn't care because not every day you get asked on a date from the most gorgeous and sexy as hell man on the earth. And he truly was. He wasn't some arrogant bastard talking all about himself and the money he possesses. He knew he had money but didn't brag about it. The hole day he smiled at me when I passed him. We didn't talked much all day. He just asked me where the gym was and I was glad. I didn't like very much flirting at work.

I put on my night-gown and went to bed and my whole dreams are captured by him. Edward Cullen.

I woke up bright and early. I glanced at the clock and it read 7 o'clock. I didn't have to get up until 7 :30 but got up anyway and went to the kitchen to fix myself breakfast and a cup of coffee. Today was my date with Edward and I smiled somehow proud. I made Edward Cullen ask me out on a date. Well not exactly made. I opened the door and the smell of coffee hit me.

'Good morning' Alice smiled. 'You're up early. Here I made some coffee.' She said handing me a cup. I took a sip of it.

'Yeah I know but I feel fairly rested. I don't know.' I knew exactly why I was rested. You know it was one of those mornings that you know something exciting is going to come and you can't help but get up. No matter when you get up you feel rested. Well Alice feels like that every morning I'm sure. I don't know how that pixie does it but she's chipper _every _morning.

'Yeah sure.' She knew what I was talking about.

'Want to make you breakfast?' I asked. After all she did it to me every day while I was in the shower. And I think I should do it when I can. 'I still have some time before I hop into the shower.'

'Yeah sure. I'm going to pick you an outfit for you today.'

'Okay what do you want?' I asked.

'Well I'm in the mood for some pancakes. I haven't had those in so long.'

'Sure. I'll get on it while you do our thing.'

I was started mixing the ingredients for the pancakes. Alice got out about 10 minutes and told me to go shower. I got myself into the shower and washed my hair and my body. I got out and on the bed as usual was my outfit for today. They were black – grey skinny jeans with a shirt that went a little above my elbow and a brown leather belt. For shoes I wore my black leather boots with high heels. I loved them although I'm not the biggest fan of high heels I wore them generally every day. A girl has to get used to walk in her high heels. I looked at the mirror. Alice always knew what would look good.

I went into the kitchen again and on the plot there were pancakes and strawberry syrup next to them.

'Thank you Alice.'

'No problem. When you finish here come to the bathroom so I can do your make up and hair.'

'What about you? Aren't you hungry?' there was no way she cooked them and ate that fast.

'No I'll eat after your done. I still have a couple of hours before I go to work.'

Alice was a designer. She had such a cool job. The coolest thing that she was her own boss and can do whatever she wants. I envied her for that.

'Okay' I called and finished my breakfast until I was stiffed. I couldn't take another bite. I walked to the bathroom. There was Alice with a hair brush in one hand and a hairdryer in the other and a smile one her face. She loved dressing up and I let her. Because I would never deny her anything.

'Come on sit.' She gestured to the chair in front of her and I sat. She started straitening my hair with the hairdryer after about 15 minutes she started doing my make up. She put on some eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and a lipstick.

'Okay you can look now.' I stared at the mirror. Once again Alice made me kind of beautiful. My hair was completely straightened and my eyes were dark with a cherry lipstick.

'Like it?' she asked I knew she already knew the answer.

'Like you have to ask.' I said. I checked the clock and it was time to go. I took the keys to my car and my phones and headed for the door.

'Bye honey. Have a nice day.' She called from the bathroom.

'You too' and with that I shut the door and to my Volvo.

I drove to the hotel. Once again I was greeted by Gorge. We said our hello's and my phone started ringing. It was Jessica. How does that woman know I came. Everyday she catches me by the door.

'Bella , Edward wants to see you.' She said. _Edward? What no more Mr. Cullen?! _' He is at the bar, Go to him. NOW!' she demanded.

'Sure Ms. Stanley. Be right there.' I said as polite as I can be with her. Man this bitch needed to get laid.

I started walking to the bar and found Edward drinking what I assume coffee and all the girls checking him out but who can blame them he was gorgeous. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white t- shirt. It was so simple and he looked so freaking gorgeous. I was possibly a crime to look so good. I suddenly felt jealous. _It's not like he's yours._ Is shook my head. _Be professional. _I walked to him and he immediately smiled.

'Good morning Bella. How are you?' he asked and gestured for me to sit. I did.

'Good morning. I'm good thank you. You wanted to see me?' I asked.

'Ah yes. I wanted to ask you if you could do something for me?'

'Sure what do you need.' My palms were sweating. _What was he about to ask me? Cancel our date?! _

'Well my best friend Jasper wants to come here. I told him about where I was staying and he wanted to see me and I wanted to ask you if you could book another room?' I felt relive wash over me.

'Um sure. No problem. Does he want a room like yours?' I asked he's probably rich too.

'Yes a luxury room also. Do you think you can do that?' he asked.

'Yeah absolutely. No problem.' I said getting up from my chair. But he grabbed me by the elbow and spun me around. Our faces were so close to each other I smell his cool breath. I almost sight.

'Are we still on for tonight, Ms Swan?' he asked and I couldn't miss how sexy it sounded. My heart rate increased and my breathing hitched. _Oh my God what is happening to me._ No man has ever had that effect on me.

_Get it together Swan…_

'Yes. I mean if you want to?' I asked nervous. He chuckled.

'I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to?' he breathed into my face and I closed my eyes and the smell hit me. He was so sweet. I opened my eyes to him staring at me and his eyes darken a little.

'Then yyes' I shuttered. His smile once again appeared on his gorgeous face. 'Are you telling me where we're going?'

'No, no it's a surprise.' He said and moved his hands down my arms. Goose bumps appeared on my skin as he watched me. My panties were socked. No man has ever made me feel that just by looking at me. 'Thank you for the help Ms. Swan.' He said and lifted my hand and kissed it. My heart passed a beat.

'Your very welcome' I said as we smiled at each other. I didn't want to let go of me but I had to go and arrange the room. 'I have to go Mr. Cullen.'

'Edward' he said and let go off me. I immediately missed his soft skin on mine.

'Right.' I said ' Bye for now and please call me if you need anything else.'

'I think I'll take you up for that offer.' With that I left.

I went to the reception and I was glad that it was Angela there. Angela was a very nice girl. She was always friendly to me. She was a little shy if she doesn't know you but other than that she's really fun. She is one other friends other that Alice and Rosalie that I could share something. She was coming often with us to clubs but she didn't like it much like me. She had brown long brown hair with light brown eyes. I think she looked pretty good.

'Hey girly.' I said. 'What are you up to?' luckily she didn't have any costumers.

'Nothing much. There aren't many people here so far. But it's still early.' So what do you need.

'You know Mr. Cullen' I said with a smile playing on my lips, she nodded

'Yeah' she said studying my expression.

'Well a friend of his is coming and I wanted to ask you if one other luxury room is free for him.'

'Let me check but I think there is.' She said with a face scanning the monitor.

'So how are things with Ben?' I asked. Ben was the business associate at the Montecito. He's a pretty good guy and I liked him so did Angela but in a totally different way. She was waiting for him to ask her out.

'Oh yeah he did.' She kind of squealed. I chuckled. I love to see my friends happy but Angela was rarely _this_ happy about things. 'Oh and yeah there is one other luxury room free. It's right next to Mr. Cullen .

'I'm so happy for you Angela…when is your date?' I asked.

'Tomorrow at eight. I can't wait. Maybe I'll stop by Alice after work for her to get me a dress.' She said looking shyly at me.

'Sure if you want I can tell her you'll be coming and she can help you pick a dress up.' I rolled my eyes. 'you know she just waits to dress someone.' She laughed.

'That will be great, but are you sure there's no problem. I mean she might be busy…' I laughed.

'Yeah right. Don't worry I'll arrange everything. When do you get out.' I asked taking my phone out and dialing Alice's phone number.

'At five. I could be at her in like 5:10?" I nodded and Alice picked up.

'Hello Bells. What's up?' she asked.

'Nothing much. Hey can you do me a favor?' I asked.

'Sure , what is it?' she asked concerned.

'It's nothing bad. I just wanted to ask you if you could pick a dress for Angela or she will come to you at about 5 o'clock and you could pick together.'

'Of course' she almost screamed. 'I'd love to.'

'Are you free?' I know I was teasing her by that. She was always free for dressing someone up.

'Isabella Swan I'm always free for dressing someone.' I smirked.

_Just my point…_

'Okay she'll be around five and the dress has to be for a date. Oh I'll just leave you too to figure it out. Bye Alice.'

'Sure no problem. Bye Bells.' With that I shut the phone and turned to Angela.

'All done she'll be waiting for you at around five so don't worry. I got you r back.' I smiled at her and she grinned at me. She was really a great girl.

'Thank you so much Bells but you didn't have to' she said as she kissed me at the cheek.

'Don't mention it… Now shut up and enjoy your date' I said as I took off.

The rest of the day wasn't very exciting. Edward told me to make him company I almost came running but I couldn't and told him that we should not see each other at work. And only if we talk work.

_Stupid ass Jessica…_

It came time to go home and get ready for tonight I was almost flying by the excitement. I couldn't wait….

**Hope you liked it**

**The next chapter will be the date… **

**Oh and a picture of Bella's outfit is on my profile.**

**REVIEW please**


	4. Chapter 4

I went to my Volvo and speeded up towards home. I should start immediately when I get home. It was 7:45 when I got home. I ran through the door.

"Bells quickly get a shower I'll get the dress out. Meet me in the bathroom when you're ready." She said and I closed the door to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got out with a towel wrapped around my body and hair and went to pick some underwear. I settled on a black and pink lacy thongs and a matching bra. I never did know that I had them. Alice must have picked them up. _Thank you Alice. _I didn't usually wear thongs but I think tonight, I should, not that I think that this will go out tonight.

I quickly put them on and went to the bathroom. In 30 minutes my hair was curled and it fell so gorgeously down my back. My eyes were dark purple almost black. Alice put some mascara and eyeliner with t lipstick and some lip gloss. I looked at the mirror and my jaw hit the floor. Wow I could almost be beautiful.

"Oh my god" I said touching my face to see if the reflection copied my moves and it did. "You are the best Alice" I said hugging her.

"Yeah I know, but you have no time for that so go and put your dress on and I'll go and get your shoes." With that she was out and I went to my room and put the dress on when Alice walked in again with the black heels that she showed me yesterday. I quickly glanced at the clock.

It was 7:50 and Edward will be here soon. I felt butterflies in my stomach but I tried to ignore them and put my heel on.

"Oh my god Bells you look so beautiful" Alice almost cried and I smiled at her.

"Well I wouldn't be this if it wasn't for you so thank you so much Alice."

"You have no problem at all Bells. Come on… take a look at yourself." She said and took me to the full length mirror. The person in the reflection couldn't possibly be Isabella Swan. No freaking way. My hair was a perfect mess of curls. Smaller curls fell in front of my face and the longer ones down my back. The dress fit me like a glove. It came to my knees. It was perfect in all my curves. The neckline was perfect and my legs looked longer in them and the perfect heels. I almost screamed… _almost_. _**(There is a picture of Bella and how she looked at the date.)**_

In that moment the doorbell rang and I quickly opened it. The sight was like something I've never seen before. There was Edward in a black suit and a white shirt and a silver tie. My own personal God. I saw his eyes rock all over my body and his eyes widen and darken a little. I couldn't help but smile. He's like the perfect man.

"Oh my God" he said and his eyes still on my body "You're...you're gorgeous…exquisite"

I blushed. The most beautiful man on the planet and tells me I'm pretty. Surely this is a dream. There could be just no other way.

"Thank you" I said blushing a deeper red. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Why thank you Miss Swan" he said in a sexy as hell voice that got my panties wet. Oh my God how am I going to survive tonight I don't have an idea. "Shall we go?" he said exchanging his hand.

"Yes" I said and took his hand in mine. He led me towards his car. It was all black and shine. It was an Aston Martin. One hell of a sexy car! I knew a little about cars and this one is hell of expensive but, I bet he could buy hundred of those babies. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in and smiled at him. He got in too.

"What an amazing car" I said. He smiled but looked a little shocked.

"You know about cars?" he asked surprised.

"A little" I admitted.

"Yeah I love it too. It was actually my first one I bought." Wow.

"How many others do you have?" I asked curious.

"Well this one, a Lamborghini, a Ferrari, a Porsche… I think that's all." He said like it was nothing. Those were some cars he had… "But let's not talk about that…let's talk about you?"

"Um…sure."

"So you told me about where you live and what you studied in college. Do you live here alone?"He asked with a glance in my direction.

"Um… I live with my roommate Alice. We're friends since high school."

"Tell me about your parents and about Alice… go on I want to know everything about you." He told me with a kind smile. I chuckled a little.

"Okay. Well my parents are divorced since I was 5. I lived with my father ever since. His name is Charlie and my mother name is Renee. They both have second marriages. My mother's new husband name is Phil and my dad's Sue."

"Do you took well there divorce?" he asked and a concern was placed on his beautiful face.

"Yeah …. I mean it's tuff you know the whole divorce thing when you're at that age and all but I got over it." I finished with a smile. He glanced at me and took my hand. When he touched me again joist of electricity flashed again. I don't know what was happening but the feeling was amazing. I never felt this way. His hand was warm and light. I felt a smile spread on my face.

"And about Alice?"He asked.

"Well, Alice like I said, we met in high school. She just came to me one day and said we were going to be best friends and we are.' I said remembering the day. "We wanted to go to college together so we did. Only her major was in fashion and design. She's a designer."

"Is she the one that made that amazing beautiful dress that you wear tonight?" he asked with a crooked smile that made my breathing hitch.

"Yeah" I almost breathed out and he chuckled.

"I like your friend style." He said with a wink. And I, of course blushed.

We arrived at a beautiful building and new one that was all made of glass. The restaurant was at the bottom and it was beautiful. It had orange/red walls. The windows were dark. There were flowers almost everywhere and strange but there was a fountain in the middle of the room. It was like something from the movies. I loved it. We sat on our table and continued talking.

"So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I asked looking at his face which was directed towards the front window.

"What would you want to know?" he asked.

"Well where are you from?"

"From Chicago, but we moved to LA after." He said.

"What about your parents?" I asked. I really was interested in him. I didn't want to see the Edward Cullen who was created by the media I wanted to know the real him. It was what it really mattered in a relationship. But I don't think that he'll go out with me. What could he possibly see in me from the very start I don't know?

"Well my real parents died when I was 7 in a fire. My father was only able to save me from it but he and mom were killed. Then when I was 8 I got adopted from Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I've been with them ever since." He said and I could trace sadness when he told me about his real parents. I bet they were amazing.

"I'm sorry Edward.' I said and brushed my hand on top of his. "So how did you have this big job?" I said changing the subject

"Well I was supposed to be inherence but my dad never thought it would grow this big and I started working for him because he needed help. And I'm cool with it. I mean it's a tuff job but I don't do a lot just go on meetings and some. Plus I get to see the world and get to meet a beautiful girl like you." He said and I of course blushed being me and he chuckled.

'You blush quite easily.' He stated.

"Yeah well it's my nature. I have always been like this. I'm a klutz also." I said blushing deeper red.

_Way to go Swan… say everything weird about you… _

The rest of the date followed pretty smooth. I got to know about his child hood and told him about mine. He also told me about his friend Jasper. He seems like a pretty nice guy not the one to use him for the money. The waiter flirted shamelessly with Edward even though I was right in front of her but he didn't seem to notice and gaze was fixed on me and I smiled every time he turned to me. It was so easy to talk to Edward. After the date he led us back to the car and drove me home. On the way there we were in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were both in thought.

I thought it went pretty well. God I hope he kiss me…

He parked the car at my building and I turned to him.

"Thank you Edward, I had a fantastic time." I said looking him straight in the eye. He was so beautiful. God I want him to kiss me.

"Oh. The pleasure was all mine Bella" he said and looked in my eyes and to my lips…

Do it… I want you to do it…

Then he bent down and slowly touched his lips to me. The feeling was sensational and the electricity got me more heated and my panties socked. His lips were gentle on mine and first. I got my hands into his perfectly smooth hair and massaged his scalp. His hands were at my waist. The kiss got more passionate and his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted him with pleasure. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither of us giving up. His grip on my waist tightened and I griped his hair rougher. He released a deep moan into my mouth and I groaned. He tasted so sweet like vanilla and I could never get enough of him. But, we needed to breathe so I was the one that broke out amazing kiss even though I didn't want to. We were both panting trying to catch our breath.

We looked into each other's eyes and smiled goofily.

"You better get out before I do something I should not be doing on a first date." He said with the grin still on his face. He was so cute.

"Okay" I chuckled and gave him a quick pick on the lips. He tried to make it passionate again but I pulled quickly. "Bye Edward. Thanks for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

I went back to my apartment and sight. Wow. This was one amazing dinner. I've never been so open before. I never thought I can but with Edward everything felt so normal. He told a lot of stuff about him too and I was glad that he could be as open as me…

I still cant believe it. Edward Cullen. The most eligible bachelor in the World. And he was mine for one night. I hope we have another date. I took my shoes and tossed them to the door. Alice must have heard my coming because she opened the door with a grin placed on her face.

'So how did it go?!' she asked. Excitement placed in her eyes. I sighted again. 'By that stupid smile on your face I'd say not so well' she said and chuckled.

'He's so dreamy Alice. We talked all night and I never got nervous. I don't know it's like we were so open to each other like we've known each other for years.' My smile grew. 'and than he kissed me Alice. He kissed me at his car. It was amazing. I couldn't believe he was so sweet all night and such a gentleman.' I stopped because I needed to breath.

'Okay. That's good he kissed you. That means he really likes you.' She said with a friendly smile. That's what I like about Alice. She would be happy with me even though she doesn't have a boyfriend. 'Did he say anything about the dress?' she asked with a knowing smirk.

'Yea he said I looked pretty in it and that he liked your style.' I said. Alice loves to hear people like her clothes. She squealed.

_**There it is what did I tell you…**_

'I like him already' I just laughed at that. I knew her so well.

'Okay well I'm off to bed. I'm tired.' I said with a yawn.

'Sure. Go to sleep. I'll pick something special for you tomorrow.' He said with a wink not bothering to know what her wicked mind is up to. I changed into my shorts and tank top and off to bed.

The dreams were filled with Edward Cullen…

The next morning I got up and did my usual routine got to the bathroom took a shower. Alice picked an outfit. It was brown _**really**_ short dress. It had a belt on my waist and it barley covered my ass. Just it was so Alice.

'Alice I don't think that that would be appropriate for me to wear at work.' I said looking at the dress again.

'But you will look so hot in it. I don't care.' Never bet against Alice. Alice wants Alice gets. Those were the rules. Plus today Edward was going to see me again and I wanted to be a little bit sexy too but think this is a little_** too**_ revealing. But whatever. 'Oh and I'll come to you around 11 o'clock to see you if you want.'

'Sure.' I said and Alice started doing my hair. She didn't do much just some hair spray to hove some volume and put it up high . It was really good. I liked it. She put on some eyeliner and mascara and my favorite strawberry lip gloss while I was checking my shuttle for today. I was suppose to pick up Edward's friend today, Jasper. I was suppose to pick him from the airport around 10 so that would give enough time to get him settle and see Alice. Good.

'Your ready.' Alice cheered.

I looked at myself at the mirror and once again Alice outdone herself. I loved it. Alice had to go today earlier so she was ready as well. Her dress was kind of like mine with a deep V neck and short. Only hers was black. I put my blackberry in my purse and put on my heels from last night. I really liked them. Alice put silver heels and we were ready to go.

On my way to the hotel I was thinking of Edward. Did he really liked me or did he just kissed all the girl at the first date. He was so smooth. I wonder what was going to happen when I got to the hotel. We were sure going to keep it secret. And I didn't want flirting at work also. Still I would so like to kiss him again. His lips were so soft and warm. I would never want a kiss with him to end.

I didn't notice I was parking at the hotel already. I was meted again by George.

'Wow Bella you currently outdone yourself this morning.' He said looking me with a smile. I of course blushed. I never took compliment very well.

'Thank you' I said and walked in. Marry came to me. She had light brown hair with green eyes. Her hair was long and very thick and her cleavlege was huge and so not plastic. She was sweet like Angela and I really liked her. She was a nice person and not the back stabbing kind.

'Hey Bella. You look amazing today.' She complimented me. My blush kept on my face.

'Thanks Marry.'

'I wanted to ask you would you like some tickets for the Black Eyed Peace tonight? There are kind of a few and I wanted to know if you wanted some fro some special guests.' She asked.

'Hmm. Well…um let me check and I'll tell you in an hour is that ok?' I asked.

'Yeah sure. No problem. Ok Bye gotta go.'

'Okay Bye.' I said and went to check on Angela. Strange Jessica hasn't called yet.

I went to register booth to talk about her date with Ben. I really didn't have to do anything right now. It's only 9 o'clock. I had a 30 minutes to spare.

'Hey Angela.' I said with a smile.

'Hey Bells. What's up?' she asked.

'Nothing much. So what's happening with you and Ben how did the date go?'

'Oh well it was amazing. We went to this Italian place and then for a walk at the park and watched the stars. It was so romantic. And then he kissed me.' She said and closed her eyes with a deep breath. 'He's really an amazing person.'

'So are you going out again?' I asked.

'Umm…yeah. He said he'll call me.'

'Did he liked the dress?' I asked with a smirk. Knowing Alice would get something amazing for her since she was a friend.

'Oh yeah. Thank you so much for that by the way. Ben liked it too. I think I saw him checking it out a few times.' He said with a chuckle. I smiled wider.

We chatted for a few minutes about the date and she asked about my night. I know I could trust Angela and I think I can trust her that she wont tell Jessica and fire my ass. So I told her and her reaction was exactly like I would expected.

'SHUT UP' she gasped staring at me with wide eyes.

'Yeah but please don't tell anyone. I don't want Jessica to know. You know we're not suppose to date customers. She just waits for something so I could screw up so she could fire me and tell daddy.' I pleaded in a low voice.

'yeah no problem. I wont tell a word. I promise.' She said and zipped her mouth with an invisible zipper and threw the key. I smiled. I knew I could trust her.

In that moment my cell phone rang. And guess who it was? That's right… the bitch from hell. Jessica.

'Bella are you going to get Edward's friend?' she asked.

_Well good morning to you too… _

'Yes Jessica at 10 o'clock at the airport.' I said.

'Edward said that he wants to go with you to get him. So go to his room and see if he's awake.' She said and shut the phone.

_Bitch…_

I checked my phone to see the time. It was 9:35. Man she could tell me earlier you know… and why didn't Edward told me yesterday.

'Sorry Angie gotta go. Work awaits.' I said and kissed her on the cheek.

On the way I called Alice to conform our plans. She said she would be here at around 11 so that was fine with me. I went to the door and knocked lightly. Butterflies in my stomach. So much for keeping it cool. The door opened and there stood a very grumpy looking Edward. He was gorgeous and sexy as hell he was only wearing black jeans and his whole chest exposed. He had a eight pack and oh my god I just wanted to lick it. My eyes went to his face to see that smirk. He caught me checking him out. My blush appeared on my face.

'Um…Jessica told me you wanted to come with me to get your friend?' I said and it sounded like a question.

'Yes come in.' he said and gestured to the room.

I got in and turned to close the door. Once I was done I felt I was being pushed by the door and Edward's lips were on mine hungry. I forgot how to breath. It was amazing his lips. I felt dampness in my panties. He was sucking on my bottom lip and then licked it with his tongue asking for entrance. He hitched my leg to his hip that made my dress come almost to my waist. I moaned. Our tongues dancing together. It was amazing. He pulled away so I could breath but started sucking on my neck down to my jaw. I moaned and he groaned. It was amazing. I made him do that.

'Edward…' I gasped trying to form a sentence. My breathing was labored. I couldn't think of anything except his mouth and tongue on me. 'Edward… you need… to get…ready.' I said and his mouth was on mine again and he pulled away.

I was just standing there breathing hard trying to get as much oxygen in my body as possible. Oh my God he is so perfect. And his kisses are perfect and I think I'm going to pass out. He stood there grin on his face but his breathing was also hard. His chest moving up and down.

_My own personal Adonis…_

My? No Bella he's not yours. You went on one date together that's all and the very hard make out session in his room… Nothing much.

'You are right… sorry' he chuckled. And came to me to give me a light kiss on the lips. ' You just look so fucking sexy I couldn't help myself.' He said with a wink. I blushed.

_Thank you Alice__…_

'Right… Go put something on and I'll call the limo.' I said and put my phone out.

I talked to Thomas the limo driver he said he would be outside in 5 minutes waiting for us. I talked to him some more and saw Edward came to the room wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with a belt that said 'Just Cavalli'. He looked absolutely stunning. I stood there and ogle him like I have never seen a man. But he wasn't just any man. He's the sexiest man on the planet.

'Okay I'm ready.' He said putting on some shoes. He stood up and looked at me from my head to my toes and back again.

'You know you look fucking amazing, right?' he asked and he was staring at my eyes.

'Look who's talking' I said and smiled. 'Come on lets go Thomas is waiting.'

'And Thomas is…?' he asked voice kind of annoyed.

'The limo driver.' I said looking up to him.

We stepped into the elevators and the doors closed. His face came to my ear and said.

'Do these elevators have cameras in?' he breathed in my ear that made my whole body shiver. How does he do that?

'Yes, so behave.' I said looking at my cell for any calls. And I wasn't sure but I thought I heard him say 'Damn'.

The doors made a 'ding' sound and we stepped out. All the girls looked at Edward through their eyelashes and some even tossed their hair behind their shoulders and wink. I just glared at them all.

_Man could they be anymore obvious? _

We came outside and Thomas let us in and drove to the airport. I decided to talk about Edward a little bit.

'I really had fun yesterday.' I said kind of a whisper so Tom couldn't hear.

'Oh you have no idea how I enjoyed myself.' Looking me straight in the eye. He was being serious about it and I smiled.

'Well I'm glad.' I said and smiled a little more. 'So what was your friends name?' I asked changing the subject.

'Jasper Whitlock.' He said. I gasped.

'As in the actor Jasper Whitlock?' I asked.

'Yeah… you heard of him?' he asked.

'Umm… yeah.' I said and immediately my mind went to Alice. She had a big crush on him since he started acting. I mean she was obsessed with him. I don't know how many times she watched his movies or how many time she pleaded me to watch them with her. Oh I would so tell her to come early…

'You guys good friends?' I asked

'Yeah we've know each other since we were little. He's my best friend.' He said. I'm starting to like Jasper already.

Edward's phone started ringing and he answered it.

'Edward Cullen' he said his voice professional. 'yeah man. Did you land?' he asked and I could hear the other person talking witch I assume it's Jasper. 'What?! You could have told me earlier you know.' He said with an annoyed voice. 'I'll ask. Next time tell me a little earlier will you. Okay I'll call you back.' He shut his phone.

'Bella I know this is a last minute but could you please tell me if there is another luxury room?' he asked with pleading eyes. I smiled.

'Sure. No problem. Who's it for anyway.' I suddenly thought about what I just said. 'sorry I didn't want to be noisy or anything…'

'No, no it's fine. It's for another friend of mine Emmett and his girlfriend Rose. Jasper here just told me that they were on the plane as well.'

'Don't worry about it. I'll call and check.' I said and dug into my purse to get my phone. I dialed Angela.

'Hotel and Casino Montecito. How can I help you?' she asked.

'Angie it's Bella. Could you please check on something for me.'

'Sure no problem. What is it?'

'Well see if there's another luxury room that is free.'

'Ok Bella hold on.' I waited and told Edward one minute. I could hear typing on the keyboard.

'Actually yeah there is one. Do you want me to book it?'

'Yes book it. Thank you Angie. Talk to you later.' I shut my phone. 'Looks like you're in luck.' I said with a smile.

'Thank you so much Bella.' He said and glanced at Thomas who was looking on the road. His eyes met mine and his face got closer and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I missed them so much. He smiled crookedly at me. Me being me blushed.

'I'll call him right away.' He said and called. 'hey you asshole you're in luck there is an extra room for them.' There was a pause. 'Yeah were in about one minute and well be there.' Another pause. 'okay see ya soon.' He said and looked at me. He leaned closer to me and whisper in my ear. 'Oh my god I so want to kiss you right now.' His voice was filled with lust and that is when the limo stopped.

'Where here Mr. Cullen, Bella.' Thomas said and went to open the door to us. Edward got out first and offered me his hand to help me out. Always the gentleman.

_Well not always…_

I got out and went I saw the plane and out of it got three amazingly beautiful creatures. The first one I recognized was Jasper. He was kind of every women wet dream. He had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His body was had muscles in all the right places that his shirt showed. He wore dark jeans with a blue and brown shirt and a smile on his face showing his perfect white teeth.

Next was a man with curly brown hair and_ very_ big. He was all muscular. He wore black jeans with a grey T-shirt. And last was a model like girl. She was amazingly beautiful. She had long blond curly hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that hug her perfectly and showing her amazing body. My self esteem dropped by 10 points when I saw her. They were so beautiful. I was mesmerized. Than I felt something or someone and looked up and saw that Edward had my hand in his and leading me to meet his friends.

'Hello you big dope. How are you.' Edward said and hugged him.

'Not bad bitch. You?' Japer asked.

'Not bad at all.' He said and gave him a wink. 'Oh Jazz this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper.'

'Nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock.' I said trying to be professional. He laughed.

'Mr. Whitlock? Nah… that makes me sound too old and I'm fresh meet. Call me Japer.' He said with a wink . I nodded.

'And Bella this is Emmett and Rosalie.' He gestured towards the blond and the brown hair guy.

'Nice to meet you, but call me Emmett. No need for formalities.' He said with a wink and I blushed.

'Nice to meet you too. Call me Rosalie or Rose. Whatever you prefer.' She said with a kind smile. I was glad to know that they weren't some snobby people who think very highly of themselves.

'Well you call me Bella.' I said and smiled at both of them. 'Ready to go?'

'yeah lets hit the road' Emmett said and clasped his hands. I saw that their baggage was already loaded. Probably by someone on the plane.

We got into the car and started driving.

'So Bella what do you do?' Emmett asked. I really liked him he is intimidating when you meet him but he's like a cuddly bear inside.

'Um… I work at the Montecito as an animator.' I said shyly.

'What does an animator do?' he asked looked puzzled. I was amazed that he didn't know.

'You never had one?' I asked and he shook his head. 'Well basically I take care of important people like Edward and you guys. I get them tickets to shows and such. Whatever they want.' I suddenly remember that Mary told me to call her for the tickets. 'Shit' I murmured.

'What is it?' Edward asked.

'Um… Do you guys want tickets for the Black Eyed Peace tonight?' I asked. I wasn't sure I could have that many tickets but when I tell Jessica no doubt she would do anything for Edward just to show off. Fucking bitch… I hate her.

'Oh, yeah!' Emmett boomed. I jumped at my seat. Edward and Jasper chuckled.

'Emmett look you already scaring the beautiful girl.' Jasper said with a wink and chuckled again.

'Ok. I'll make the call.' I said and called Mary. I knew that Alice would like to go also so I reserved a ticket for her also. Luckily Mary had 6 tickets. God I loved her. She spared me a call to Jessica. My phone started ringing right after I finished my call.

_Speak of the devil… _

'BELLA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO ARRIVE FOR 5 MINUTES. DO YOU THINK I HAVE SPARE TIME?' She shouted and I took the phone from my ear. All the guys looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes.

'I'm sorry Jessica but we're going as fast as we can. We're stuck at traffic. There is nothing I can do.' I said as polite as I can. But this bitch is getting on my last nerves.

'FINE! WHERE ARE YOU EXACTLY?' she yelled again.

_Jeez could she talk normal for once…_

'We'll be there in 5 minutes.' I said closing my phone. Lets see how she likes it when I do that to her. 'Thomas can you get us there faster, please. Jessica will cut my throat if we're late.' I said

'Of course Ms. Swan.' He said and speeded off.

In 5 minutes we were at the hotel just like I promised. I'm glad that that's over with. Jessica met us at the front door like she did with Edward. She paid some extra attention to Edward and Jasper telling them that they would be as safe as they can from the paparazzi. They both nodded. We went to the front desk to check them in. When we came in peoples heads turned in our direction. The girls heads winked at Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I suddenly felt kind of bad. I mean I knew we weren't together but I couldn't control my jealousy.

We went to Angela and when she saw us I saw hew eyes widen when she saw Jasper. I guess she recognizes him. A blush appeared on her face. Well I guess I'm not the only one that blushes around here. That's good to know.

'Hey Angela.' I smiled at her. 'Could you give us the 2 keys to the suits.' I winked at her. She just stared at Jasper.

'Um… yyeah sure.' She said and handed the keys to me witch I gave to Jasper and Emmett. They were signing some papers when my phone rang. It was Alice. I smirked. This should be fun. I gave Edward a sign that I'll be right back and he nodded.

'Hello best friend of mine. Where are you? I'm at the entrance.' She said and I could hear some shouting coming from the other line.

'I'm at the front desk. I need to check some clients. Why don't you come to me and then will go for a cup of coffee.' I said

'Yeah sure. Be right there.' And she hang up.

I went back to them and saw that they were all done. I also saw that Jessica was gone. Great at least she wont be on my ass because of Alice. Speaking of the devil I saw her coming my way. I walked to her and gave her a hug.

'Hey what's up?' she asked.

'Nothing much. Come on I want to introduce you to some people.' I said with a smile and she just smiled. I walked over to the guys and I saw Alice jaw drop and eyes widen.

Please don't scream , please don't scream…

Lucky for me she just gasped and looked at me. I just winked at her and she started jumping up and down like a little kid. I chuckled. That was the reaction I was looking for.

'Jasper, Edward ,Emmett , Rosalie this is my best friend Alice.' I said with a smile and my eyes on Jasper. He came first and I saw his eyes sparkle. He picked her hand and kissed it lightly with a huge grin.

'Pleasure Alice.' I saw Alice eyes widen and I chuckled quietly.

'Nnnice to meet you Jasper.' She shuttered and I giggled again. They were so cute together. Jasper grin grew if it's even possible. Next came Edward and her eyes immediately came to me and quickly back to him. Every one met her and I think they liked her. Especially Jasper.

We walked to the elevators and to the suits. We left them there and they said they'll catch some sleep and me and Alice came down to Mystic a café downstairs. When we sat Alice got with all the questions. We talked a about how I met Jasper and what Edward did this morning in his room.

'Hey Alice do you want to come to the Black Eyed Peas tonight?' I asked her taking a sip of my coffee.

'yeah sure. Will Jasper be there?' she asked like a little kid. I chuckled.

'Mmhmm'

'Then I'm in.'

We talked a little more and she said we had to go and left me to my work. I got her to her Porsche and she left. I called Jessica what should I do and surprisingly I just had to go by Mr. Newton to watch if he needs anything and make sure he plays.

That was kind of my job. The more my clients lost the more I win.

At the end of the day I went to Mary to get the tickets and went to give them to Edward and his friends. When I walked to his door I could hear people laughing. I knocked lightly.

'Come in' he said and I did. I saw Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch next to Rosalie and Emmett drinking something that seemed whiskey.

'Bella' he said and got up and walked to me with a smiled. I smiled back.'

'hey I just wanted to give you this for tonight's show. You'll be there right?' I asked and my eyes fixed on Edward.

'yeah' he said. 'Oh could you come into the bedroom for a minute I want to talk to you.' He asked and I nodded.

We went into the bedroom and he closed the door and turned to me.

'Bella…' he took a deep breath. 'I just want you to know that…' he paused again. 'that I want you… so bad.' He breathed. I just stood there stunned. Edward Cullen wanted me? Me?! I thought about it for a minute and did the only thing that was on my mind. I got over to him and threw myself on him and kissed him with all the passion I felt for him. He was taken back by my actions but when he figured what I was doing he returned my kiss eagerly. I traced my tongue at his bottom lip asking for entrance witch he granted. When our tongues met we both moaned at the contact. Electricity shot through my body all the time and the feeling was amazing.

We both gasped for air but I continued by sucking on his glorious neck. He tasted so sweet. He groaned when I licked the spot behind his ear. I trailed kisses down his throat. He was moaning for me. Yes me bitches. I had a smug smile on my face.

'Edward…. If you want me you can have me.' I said and kissed his lips again. My panties were soaking by now. The things that man does to me. He groaned at my response, picked me up and threw me on the bed. And started kissing me senseless. I was squirming beneath him but he didn't stop. I felt his erection by my leg. And he was hard.

'Bella' kiss 'we' kiss 'need' kiss 'to' kiss 'stop before we go any further because I'm not going to stop if we do.' He said and got off me with a wince. I chuckled.

'I hardly think it's funny' he said grumpily while fixing his pants witch made me laugh lauder.

'Don't make me punish you' he said in a stern voice but I could see the humor in his eyes. I just smiled innocently. He returned the smile and help me stood up. 'That dress… Man I should send Alice something for picking these dresses for you' he murmured under his breath.

'Okay I have to go to change but I'll see you at the show.' I said and took his face in my hands and kiss him sweetly.

'See you there.' He said and followed me to the door. I said bye to the guys and that I'll see them later. I kissed Edward once again and went down to my car and back to home to get ready. Toning is going to be great.

**REVIEW ****AND I'LL LOVE YOU SO MUCH…**

**Kisses **


End file.
